The Group From Hell
Intro Groups in Roblox can be fun! Some have other different topics or some groups suck..But the group I've seen, was...Demonic (btw, NSN means Not Saying Name) The Invite 8/13/2014..12:44 AM...I invited my friends to play some games on private servers, we first started off at "Work at a Pizza Place!"I was the cashier because I wanted to go on easy, which this job is easy..Everything went fine, until this happens..1:13 PM: My other friend joined the game, I was shocked to see him, He had been gone since 2013! Never came to hangout with me, never came to school, and even not playing Roblox..No one remembered him but I remembered him..He had been my best friend..People would say,"What? Who is that? Never heard of him.."..No one believed me that he existed..Once he joined, I thought my friends would believe me that I was right..But when I said,"HEY! NSN JOINED! I TOLD YOU GUYS HE EXISTED!!"..one of my friends said,"What are you talking about? No one joined the game!"..I was confused..I know that he joined! What the hell is wrong with my friends..I told them are they blind?..They replied with,"Your eyes must be playing tricks on you..Get some glasses.."..I was offended that meant BE A NERD! But I had to wear them on, which I did..He still is there in the game..He said,"J01N TH3 6R0RP"..I think that meant,"Join the Group"..Hes acting real strange.."SEE HE TYPED!!" I said.."Umm, you might be having a gitch or having your system hacked,but we STILL don't see him.."..I was angry and (P-I)ed off, they may be playing a prank on me,but after when they last pranked me of someone robbing my house, I "Tought" them a lesson (If you know I mean), and they would NEVER prank me again....I thought a wonderful idea to prove he existed, my friends or followers,I both followed him and friended him.. I choose followers because I have alot of friends.."CHECK MY FOLLOWER LIST! I FOLLOWED HIM! YOU MIGHT SEE HIM!" I said..They said Mkay,BRB,and AFK..A few seconds later they replied,"I don't even see NSN in your follower list.."..I got mad and NSN left the game..I decided to leave too because of my anger..I decided to send a message to NSN,"That was wierd..Right, I know this wasn't a gitch..Sorry for them to ingore you and treat you like nobody or crap..."..But then in just one second after sending the message he replied..He was prepeared for a message maybe? I don't even see him type that fast....His reply was no other than this sentence 10 Times..,"Join this group ----> *Link*.."..I decided to join his group..Because I wanted him to believe me that I was his friend..Anything for friends right?..Well, I made a mistake.. Joined The Group 8/13/2014...1:49: The group he was talking about was,"d.6.E.6.A.6t.h"..Weird name for the group, What was more weirder is the players in the group..Their bodies were dark with deep bloody cuts in the bodies, the faces were the worst part..Their were no eyes instead their were eye sockets bleeding and a ugly smile in their face..Why would Roblox allow these stuff? They all look the same..Even my friend, which he just changed into that..Like an idiot, I joined them..The creators name was,"The Devil"..First of all, In a player name you cannot make spaces and two, that name should of been taken..It was really wierd..2:04: 15 minutes after joining the group my robloxian turned like them..I look in my Character to delete that horrible roboxian but its empty..Things are getting weird now..But somehow in game I look like my old self..I was wondering why is this happening..This never happened before..I wasn't a genius, not even a nerd..So I couldn't know what is happening..2:18, What. THE. HELL?! The icon of Roblox was named instead,"6D1E6"..Instead of the greeting of Hello! Username! ITS NOW,"He11o TARGET999"..The ads was telling me to die..There are no games..And the background was pictured of a man eating a child and a creepy looking girl looks at whatever I go stares into my soul!! I cant give you too much details because it would gross you out..I was about to quit Roblox until I got a new message from BUILDERMAN..I was suprised! It said This would stop until you click this link --> Link...I clicked on the link hoping to get rid of this..But I was wrong..IT WAS MORE WORSE!! The background was now a GIF of a man bleeding so hard from its mouth,ears,nose, and eyes and a another GIF that shows ME getting eaten by a old man! There was audio of a man laughing,women screaming,and..some crunching noise..I take off my headphones but the audio came from the monitor of my computer! It was so loud..Luckily I got ear plugs to handle the noise..Suddenly the Undo Button and the reload button broke apart! The "Blog,Shop,Forum" Every option in the left corner broke apart except for the Messages..ITS GETTING REAL DAMN CREEPY!! I tried to close the browser but wont work, Tried to minimize it but wont work, even tried to shut down the computer but wont work..I was thinking of destroying the computer but it cost alot of of dollars, so I thought that was a STUPID idea! I realize my computer was corrupted and had a virus! Suddenly I couldn't move in real life..Only my right hand so i can use the mouse, I cant even scream,Cant even run,or cant even call 911! Then I got a message from my friend that got missing..I hated him now, I now know the cause..It was joining this group which lead me to a virus..He said,"Enjoying your stay at Roblox.HELL.JPG??? Yes or no?", I can now move my left hand which can make me type..I replied with,"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU? PLEASE STOP THIS..NO I DONT LIKE WHATS GOING ON NOW!!"..Then he replied with,"All you did was...Being fooled...Its your..Soul or Profile we want..So i'm giving you a chance..Give up your profile or spend an entire years in hell.."..This GUY is a freaking DEMON! And Yes I believed in those things..I had a great LIFE on my profile, so much rubux and tix! And cool hats! I had to give it up to not die.. So I replied with YES, I mean I WAS IN DEEP HELL!! After Argeeing my computer shut down and everything went back to normal..And I logged out of Roblox..I looked in my profile, I had to search it up because I logged out, and what was weird was I couldn't remember the password..When I looked in the profile..It was just a blank page..Then blood squirted on the page! Freaking me out..The blood made words.."W H A T A R E Y O U D O I N G ? W E T O O K Y O U R S O U L . . . I T I S A L L O V E R"...And that's it, it just remained there..I clicked out of the page..It was normal again (Thank god) I called the police, but they couldn't find both pages, the group and my profile, find the people that joined the group, and even can't locate my friend..So they just..call it "A Mystery".. Ending 9/1/2014....3:43: I decided to make a new account after that incident, It was a deep hell but I escaped..I decide to not be fooled by links..I tried to look up the group but nothing came up..Tried to go to the history in my Chrome but it was 404'd..I had to report it..Everyone wouldn't believe that happened to me..Everyone thought I was a..Insane and paranoid fooled figure..I know it was true..9/2/2014....1:09: I was going to play some games with my friends in private servers..We started it off with Twisted Murder..My best friend joined me first than the other five I picked..Then he left and sent me a message..When everyone came I said,"BRB"..I looked in my messages,It said,"Join this group ----> *Link*" I looked it up..To a shock..Hell NO..Am I going to do it again....You know what group..I will now report this.I decided to look up the owner that made the group "The Devil" But his profile was a plank page and again..Blood squirted out words,"Y O U C A N T D O T H A T . . . N O T S O R R Y" I wasn't scared this time because a plank page, you knew it was suspisous..When I backed out to the group the page was blank..I expected some blood to make words, but this WAS NOT I WAS EXPECTING! There were cameras..Showing at the rooms of my..home?..I looked for the cameras but they arent there..Weird..I went back to the computer and saw some..horned person walked in my home along with other people like him..Is the word "People" A good term? Anyways, the people walked into the hallway near my room..I hid in my bed, shaking as I was scared.The door opened by itself and then closes..A few minutes passed and I went out of the bed..And then to my computer..I was now in Twisted Murderer..My friends were having fun killing me..Clap clap..Then When I was murderer I slashed them back..They laughed and told me whats the hangup..I told them,"Its nothing!"..Why did I say that to my friends..Well..I know now they will come back if I speak word of them so I decided not to tell the truth..Then I went back to my messages and told me friend the request NO.. .And then after I denied the request nothing happened to me ever again..But, I always saw in public or alone places, shadows holding weapons.. Category:Groups